


The Fiend

by resonatingkitty



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: DEAN IS A BADASS, Dean is done with Bray's spirit bullshit, M/M, The Fiend is a puppy, but we already knew that, well sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:01:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26405410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/resonatingkitty/pseuds/resonatingkitty
Summary: "Beware the man in the woods. For he is real."
Relationships: Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Bray Wyatt
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	The Fiend

**Author's Note:**

> Well.... it's certainly been a while. I finally got a new laptop and am attempting to work on all my fics at once. This is one of them. The others should be updated soon as well. 
> 
> This story is about the origins of the Fiend in my own opinion. We've all seen the video on Youtube, where Bray tells us the story of the Man in the Woods. Sounds kind of familiar to the Fiend in a way no?

The sun was low on the horizon, casting shadows across the land and signaling that dusk nearly had the world in its grip as Dean approached the compound. 

He was not expected but this would not be the first time he’d shown up unannounced. Sometimes, well most of the time, he just needed an escape from the world and Bray and his compound offered just that. Dean would also deny it but he was drawn here, drawn to Bray. It was a magnetism that he couldn’t nor wanted to break. The other understood him, more than anyone and with Bray, Dean felt almost safe. 

He was halfway across the clearing before he registered how uncharacteristically quiet it was. Nothing seemed amiss when he was walking up the worn gravel road and while he didn't see any guards on his way in, he just assumed they had paid him no mind. The compound itself though was usually a bustle of activity. People were always about, whether it was men or women doing their chores or the children playing, there was always some semblance of activity. Now, however, he was struck with how abandoned the compound seemed. 

He paused, took a moment to look around. There were still burning lanterns hanging around the area and on porches and even some of the cabin’s windows were dimly lit. There were things scattered about, here and there. Random tools, a wad of clothes, toys. It almost appeared as if the residents had left in a hurry. But why? That question brought tension to his frame. What could be so bad to make the whole Wyatt family seemingly abandon their compound? And where did they go? 

Dean was debating on leaving the compound and going back to the town to see if he heard anything from the townsfolk when he heard it. It was a strange sound, something that resembled a growl but it sounded broken, unnatural and it sounded like it was coming from - Dean spun around and froze, eyes widening as fear blossomed in his stomach. It seemed to bleed from the shadows of the forest. It was deathly pale with dark markings around its eyes, its mouth was twisted in a permanent snarl, showing razor sharp teeth that glistened in the faint light of the lantern that hung nearby. Glowing yellow eyes stared unblinkingly at him with an intense gaze that seemed to pierce him to his very core. Dean’s whole being screamed at him. It screamed at him to run.

The creature made another low, growling noise as Dean took a step back. Dean watched in fear as it lifted its arm and extended its clawed pale hand in his direction. At another step back, the hand curled into a fist and dropped back down to the creature’s side. A reverberating growl rose from the creature as it took a step forward.

Fuck. That. Dean turned tail and fled, the enraged howl of the creature following him. Dean sprinted down a trail, recognizing immediately that it was the one that led to the small clearing by the river that held Abigail’s grave. That place was considered sacred ground and if Dean had learned anything while he’d been with Bray, it was that sacred ground was usually protected or some shit. 

Panic fueled adrenaline pushed him as he ran. He was almost at the clearing when he heard the heavy footfalls behind him, growing louder as the seconds ticked by. A growl sounded directly behind him and with a cry of terror, Dean launched himself into the clearing just as a clawed hand grabbed at him. Dean quickly rolled onto his back to see the creature standing right at the edge of the clearing. It looked enraged, yellow eyes narrowed and teeth bared in a menacing snarl. It started to pace the edge of the clearing, never attempting to set foot into it. Never moving its gaze from Dean. 

Dean let out a sigh of absolute relief that was quickly washed away when he heard his name being called from somewhere behind him. He turned to look and was met with the sight of the entire Wyatt family. They were all huddled together. 

“Dean,” Luke repeated. He and Braun started to step forward, but hesitated when the creature let out a ferocious growl and fixed them with its yellow gaze. “You were not supposed to come this week,” Luke said, watching the creature warily, “Bray said you weren’t going to come.” 

“Oh I wasn’t was I? Bray failed to tell me.” Dean snapped, pushing himself to his feet to face Bray’s second in command, “Just what the fuck is goiong on here? What the fuck is happening and what the fuck is that?!” He points toward the creature. 

“That is Bray.” Luke answered and Dean just stared at him for a moment before looking at the creature again. 

“What the fuck?” Is all Dean is able to mutter as he takes in the creature that is without a doubt his lover. The creature stares back at him, cocking its head to the side slightly. 

“Bray was….” Luke spoke with a wariness that Dean had never heard from the taller man before, “Bray was attempting to strengthen his own power just slightly. The ritual got slightly out of hand.” 

“Understatement of the year,” Dean muttered, “So how do we fix it? You know, revert the ritual or whatever?” 

“I am unsure.” Luke admitted, looking lost, “The only one who would know how to do that is…” He broke off but Dean didn’t need him to finish. He knew the answer already. 

Dean swore and his shoulders slumped. The creature - Bray made a low noise. Silence then hung heavily over the clearing. 

-

It was nearing sometime around midnight and Dean was still at a loss of what to do. The Family had settled down, more than comfortable with camping in the woods. Luke had organized the men into watch shifts, all keeping their eyes out for danger and keeping a watch on Bray, who’d not moved from outside the barrier. He only seemed to be interested in keeping his eyes on Dean, following Dean’s movements outside the barrier like some predator. 

Dean was seated a bit away from the Family, leaning up against a small tree that was growing in the clearing. Bray was standing just outside the barrier, occasionally making low growling noises at him but Dean has long since started ignoring the creature that was now his lover. He was racking his brain, trying and failing to come up with some sort of solution to get himself out of this situation. 

He kept drawing blanks. He was out of his element, plain and simple. He knew nothing about the world of magic and whatever the hell Bray used. That was a world Bray had absolutely kept hidden from him. It was infuriating. 

_“Dean”_ It was so faint at first that Dean thought his tired brain was making him hear things. It kept repeating itself, getting slightly louder but still remaining so faint that Dean was sure he was hearing things now. 

It wasn’t until he heard, _“Dearest little lamb,”_ that he registered the voice. Her voice. It was faint, barely above a whisper. 

“Abigail!” His exclamation had the Family stirring immediately. He was aware of the eyes that fell on him as he pushed himself quickly to his feet. 

“What are you talking about Ambrose?” Luke questioned with narrowed eyes. 

“Abigail would know how to cure him!” Dean said, sure and absolute, and Luke’s look turned thoughtful. 

“Perhaps, but we have no way to speak with her. Only Bray.” Luke explained with a sigh. 

“I can.” Dean revealed, “I’ve heard her. I’ve talked to her.” 

Luke’s eyes widened as an excited murmur started to rise up from the Family members. All were now looking to Dean. It was sort of unnerving but Dean would roll with it. 

“I need Bray’s lantern.” Dean said, looking around the clearing in search of the item, “Where is it?” 

“It’s still in the cabin,” Erick’s quiet voice rose up above the murmuring, silencing it. “Bray had it when he.” He swept his hand in Bray’s direction. 

“Fuck.” Dean gritted out, reaching up to run fingers through his hair. That was their chance. Panic started to bubble in his gut. 

_“Dean,”_ Her voice sounded again, still faint but he heard it all the same. His vision started to blur slightly as she continued to speak _“That’s it Dean. Come to me so we may speak. Do not fight it Dean. Come.”_

“Fuck,” He muttered just as darkness started to cloud his vision and his world tilted. He barely felt the impact when he hit the ground. He heard Luke’s shout and the fearsome, deadly howl that rose up before the darkness completely consumed him and he found himself floating.

He was suspended in nothingness one second and the next he was in the cabin, surrounded by warmth. She stood before him, smiling softly. On the table, the lantern was burning brightly. 

“Dean.” She greeted, reaching out to steady him as he stumbled. 

“Abigail,” Dean gasped, disoriented and feeling slightly like he was about to throw up. Unconsciously he reached for her, “What the fuck was that?” 

“Breathe dearest,” She ordered gently and Dean found himself obeying. He felt something wash over him but could not identify it, but seconds later he started to feel better as she explained “It is always disorienting when one is pulled from their plane of existence but there was no other way at present.”

Dean grunted and slipped his eyes closed as he let her powers flow through him. 

“There,” Abigail smiled, pulling back, “We must hurry. There is much to discuss and we do not have much time.” 

“So I was right,” Dean stated, watching Abigail step across the room and sit in the rocking chair. “You know what is wrong with Bray and how to fix it. Right?” 

“There is nothing wrong with Bray that requires fixing,” She said, “Tell me Dean, has Bray ever told you the story of the man in the woods?” 

“The one where he and his brothers were out hunting rabbits and came across some kind of creature? That one?” Dean guessed, honestly Bray told him a lot of creepy stories. It was hard to keep up. 

“That would be the one,” Abigail nodded, “When Bray had told me that he’d seen it, I had been so proud. To know that my future successor had been chosen filled me with so much joy at the time. It was not until after my passing that I learned fully of what was to come.” 

“Huh?” Dean blinked. 

“Don’t you see? Bray **is** the man in the woods.” Abigail said it like it made so much sense but Dean was lost. He didn’t understand what Abigail was saying to him and he knew the confusion was plain on his face because Abigail regarded him thoughtfully. 

“Bray has not allowed you a glimpse into _that_ world yet has he?” She questioned. 

“I… have no idea what you’re talking about.” Dean confessed, frustrated, “What does the story Bray told me have to do with now? And what do you mean he was ‘chosen’?” 

“The man in the woods is not a story of fiction. It is very real. The man in the woods exists though very few ever see its manifestation. Those that do, are said to be its chosen vessels.” Abigail started to explain, rocking back in the chair, “Chosen vessels, when they are ready, would then perform the summoning ritual to bring the man of the woods into themselves.” 

“So it’s a spirit?” Dean asked when Abigail paused as if sensing his question. 

She smiled, “No. The man in the woods is energy. Pure and simple. Old energy created by older magics. It is raw and untamed. It is ferocious and territorial. A protector. Bray thought it was time to perform the ritual and the result is what you see. Bray is now the man in the woods. He now has that raw and untamed energy inside of him. He must overcome it and tame it. Make it his own. He did not tell the family because he thought he was strong enough to control it.” 

But he wasn’t. Dean didn’t need Abigail to say it. The result is quite obvious. 

“How do we help him tame it?” Dean hoped she had an answer for him. He really really hoped so. 

Abigail regarded him as if she were waiting for something. Suddenly, something slammed into the front door of the cabin and a deep growl filled the space. Her gaze snapped to something behind Dean just as Dean spun around and froze. 

Standing just inside the door of the cabin, clawed fingers dug deeply into the wood of the door, was Bray. Yellow eyes were boring holes into Abigail with a look so deadly that it made Dean shudder. 

“I believe that the answer to your question just became very obvious, dearest little lamb” Abigail’s voice remained calm even as fear spiked within Dean as Bray stepped forward with a snarl, leaving behind deep gouge marks in the wood as he stalked slowly across the cabin’s wooden floors. His attention was focused on Abigail with a singular deadly focus. He paid no attention to Dean. 

“Stop him Dean. Only you have the power to do so.” Dean watched in terror as Bray stopped before Abigail, who was still sitting so calmly in the chair and looking at Bray with such adoration that it made something in Dean twist. Then Bray lifted a clawed hand, ready to strike.

“No!” Dean screamed just as the lantern on the tabled flared to life. The room was washed in a blinking light and Dean’s world blurred again. 

“Stop him dearest little lamb,” Abigail’s voice spoke, faint again as Dean was thrusted back into the darkness, “Only you can help him.” 

-

“ean! Dean! Dean!!” Luke’s frantic voice followed by a loud roar rang in his ears as Dean started to gain his awareness again. 

He groaned, rolling away from the hands frantically shaking him. He felt nauseated again and this time there was no Abigail to help soothe it. He gagged but thankfully did not throw up. His everything hurt like hell though. 

The roar sounded again, followed by a loud crackling sound. Terrified whimpers rose up from somewhere behind Dean and Luke cursed from somewhere above him. 

Dean lifted his head enough to see what was happening. Bray, yellow eyes blazing, was smashing into the now tangible barrier. Sparks were flying with each hit and parts of the barrier looked to be cracked. 

“He’s going to break the barrier!” Braun’s voice was nearly drowned out as Bray let out another roar and rammed into the barrier again. 

The noise hurt Dean’s ears. Being thrusted violently from whatever plane Abigail had pulled him to had him feeling raw. Irritation bubbled. 

“Will you fucking stop!” Dean yelled at Bray, loudly and angrily. It seemed to take everyone in the clearing by surprise. A hushed silence fell over everyone. Bray stopped dead in his tracks, mouth clicking shut.

Dean pushed himself shakily to his feet. Slowly he stepped across the clearing toward where Bray was now standing, slightly away from the barrier. Yellow eyes watched him attentively. 

“I’ve had enough of this shit.” Dean growled, blue eyes locking with yellow, “I am tired. They,” He gestured behind himself at the family, “are tired. We’ve been out here nearly all night! We want to go home. So,” He’s standing at the barrier now, unwavering. His fear is gone and only calmness embraces him. “this is how it’s going to go down. You are going to step aside and the Family is going to go home. Then the two of us are going to go to the cabin out at the edge of the territory that you’ve told me about and I’m going to sleep while you get this man of the woods shit tamed.” Dean took a breath before he stepped outside the barrier, right into Bray’s personal space and tilted his head up, “Understood?” 

Bray regarded him. Dean stood, unblinking, unmoving. Not backing down. Finally, Bray’s head bowed and he started backing away. The yellow eyes did not leave Dean though. 

Dean heaved a sigh before he turned to look at Luke, “Luke, take the family home. I’ll take care of Bray and we’ll be back just as soon as he has this thing under control.” 

Luke nodded wordlessly and Dean turned back toward Bray. Bray headed for another trail, one that led away from the main cabins and deep into the woods. He fell into step behind him. 

The cabin was dark when they approached. But as Dean pushed open the door, a soft light suddenly illuminated the place. He wasn’t all that surprised to find the lantern burning softly on the small table in the middle of the room. Nor was he all that surprised to find the rocking chair gently swaying beside the table.

He and Bray were going to seriously have a talk once Bray was back to normal. For now, he all but stumbled through the cabin, heading toward the bedroom. Bray followed dutifully, having been silent the whole trip. 

He kicked off his shoes and crawled into bed, not even bothering with the covers or his own clothes. He collapsed on the opposite side and buried his face in the pillow. Moments later the bed dipped behind him and a solid, warm weight settled against him. Arms wrapped themselves around him, clawed hands careful not to scratch, and he was pulled back into the warmth. 

He hummed and was answered by a rumbling purr that was strangely calming. Sleep claimed him almost instantly. 

-

When Dean woke up, it was to a gentle humming coming from beside him. When stirred and opened his eyes, he was met with the sight of a totally normal Bray. Bray had a hand, gently combing through his hair, lightly scratching his scalp. He let out a sigh of contemptment. 

“Good morning darlin,” Bray’s voice poured over him, warm and gentle. 

“Mornin’” He replied gruffly, moving just enough to wrap his arms around Bray’s waist and rest his head again the other’s chest. He muttered, “You have a lot of ‘xplaining to do. The man in the woods shit was the final straw.” 

“I know,” was the reply, followed by a soft kiss being planted to his temple, “Abigail has reminded me of that as well. I will explain everything and it prefers to be called Fiend. But we will get to that later. Rest my dearest little lamb.” 

Dean had no complaints as arms wrapped themselves around him and Bray started to hum again, lulling him back to sleep.


End file.
